


Cupcake

by lalazee



Series: Strange!Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Paranormal, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji experiments on Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggery for those who have experienced difficulties with family/friends accepting them as trans.

“Next.”

The sound of Mikasa's voice droned in her ears. She was tired of hearing her own voice today. She wanted this to be over, and soon. But she knew that the only way to keep Hanji away from her for any length of time was to give in to her every whim. A 'for one night only' kind of deal. The more Mikasa gave, the longer Hanji would be sated.

Mikasa blinked down at the item presented to her on the table. Her long bangs got caught in her eyelashes and tickled her cheeks. She flicked a look up to Hanji, wondering if this was some kind of joke. But Hanji never joked about her experiments, so there was no point in asking.

With an inward sigh, Mikasa reached out and picked up a pink, frosted cupcake.

“Love my baby boy. _Girl_.” Mikasa frowned and shook her head. “ _Boy_.”

Mikasa ran her nail along the ridged edge of the polkadot wrapper cup, her expression going flat as she sifted through the barrage of words and images that attempted to trample their way across her tongue. This ability was so new, and it was so easy to get caught up and spit everything out, rather than keep it to herself.

“Your mother made this,” Mikasa said, looking up to meet Hanji's eyes, behind the thick curtain of her bangs. “And you... it annoys you. You think of them as apologies, as her guilt for not accepting you the way you'd prefer.”

Mikasa jerked a shoulder, her voice going husky as she muttered, “Thanks, Mom – but don't you have anything better to do than cook for me?”

Mikasa's voice brightened and her heart hurt. “I _know_ you never eat enough when you get caught up in your science things, Remi.”

“ _Mom_.”

“ _Zoe_. Zoe... I'm sorry, Zoe.”

Mikasa bit back her disappointment, her frustration. She couldn't tell if it belonged to Hanji or her mother. Both.

A wave of nausea hit Mikasa like a wet, sickly fog. She swallowed hard and remained still as it passed over her, her fingertips digging into the cupcake, denting it until it crumpled in her hand and she let it tumble to the table in pieces.

There was no point in apologising. Hanji had instigated this, and Mikasa had the inclination that it hadn't been for entirely scientific purposes.

Flipping her bangs from her eyes, Mikasa leaned back in her chair and folded her arms beneath her breasts. She considered Hanji, whose head was bowed as she scribbled notes.

“She's trying. She does love you.”

“I didn't ask,” Hanji said lowly, not looking up.

Mikasa shrugged slightly and leaned forward, placing her palms on the table as she slowly stood. “I'm done for today.”

She was nearly out the door, when she heard Hanji say, “But thanks, anyway.”

Mikasa just kept on walking.

 


End file.
